Hungry Hearts
by gleekie19
Summary: It's Senior year for the Glee club members at McKinley High. Santana and Brittany are trying to find their way to true love, but when their whole world turns upside down, will love be stronger than fear? *zombie apocalypse*


**Santana POV**

I've been filing my nails for the past 15 minutes since Rachel decided it was time for an hour of inspirational music sessions in Glee club. At least, she thinks it's inspirational, I like to refer to it as 'a total waste of my life'. The only thing nice about it is that I get to watch Brittany bounce in her chair in front of me after every high note that Berry is yelling out. No one is really paying attention to what Berry is babbling anyway, except for Quinn, Finn and Brittany. Puck occasionally looks up, but only when Rachel sits on the piano so he can take a sneak peek under her skirt. Disgusting.

''Uhm okay, thank you Rachel for this a-''

''Awful rape of music.'' I said before Mr. Schue could finish his sentence. Brittany giggled and I smiled at her when she swiftly turned around in her chair to show her smile at me.

Rachel's mouth dropped and she put her hand in the air as if she was too surprised to even react to me. I rolled my eyes and continued filing my nails.

''Santana..'' He sighed. ''If you don't pay attention at least keep your comments to yourself.''

''I'm just saying what everyone is thinking.''

''Rachel, you did a great job, you can take your seat again.'' Mr Schue said, ignoring my comment like he usually does. He grabbed some papers from the piano and started handing it out to us. ''Okay guys. Here's the music list for nationals. Study it at home and we can start practicing it tomorrow. Now, I just want to briefly explain why I chose these songs.''

Brittany raised her hand and I caught myself on smiling even when she does such a simple gesture.  
Quinn smirked at me so I raised my hand and pressed it quickly against her cheek to make her look in front of her again.

''Yes Brittany?''

''Can I go the bathroom?''

Ugh. Even her voice is cute.

Mr. Schue nodded and I automatically stood up too.

''Where are you going Santana?''

''I need to go too.'' I shrugged and made my way through the chairs, effectively bumping against Artie's shoulder, who was checking out Brittany's ass on her way out.

I followed Brittany through the hallway and quickly linked our pinkies on the way to the toilet. We didn't say anything, just giggled our way through the empty hallways. Usually when Brittany wants to go to the bathroom during Glee club, it usually means she wants some sweet lady kisses. It's sort of a code word for us at school if one of us wants some alone time. She likes Glee club way too much to otherwise miss any second of it.

As soon as we entered the bathroom, I quickly scanned the room to see if anyone was on the toilet and felt myself getting even more excited when I found out Brittany and I were alone.

''So..''

''So..'' I repeated and looked up to see Brittany leaning with her hands back against the sink.

''Do you really think Rachel can't sing well?'' She asked.

''No.'' I mumbled as I took a step closer, trying to not jump her right away.

''Maybe you should try to be a little nicer, so the rest will get to see the awesome Santana that I know.''

''Maybe this side of me only wants to know you.'' I said a little softer and took another step closer.

''When are you going to tell everyone about your rainbow side then?'' She asked a little more insecure.

It's a painful subject, but lately it comes up way more often than I would've liked. I think I haven't really accepted for myself that I am gay. Although I have completely accepted the fact that I'm head over heels for Brittany. It's just hard. I can handle the bullying and the slushies, but I don't want Brittany to go through that too. If people in this school find out about me and Brittany sort of being a thing, maybe they'll even kick us out of the cheerios. You never know with Coach Sue. Brittany always says that the Glee club will accept it, just like they've accepted the nauseating PDA between Blaine and Kurt. I hate to admit it, but I'm so jealous of them. Sometimes I wish it would be a lot more easier for me to just come out so Brittany and I can grow from sneaky kisses in the bathroom to an even more disgustingly cute PDA than Kurt and Blaine on every street in front of any person out there. Brittany deserves that. I deserve that. And believe me I've tried so hard to tell my parents first, but every time I try to tell them, I just swallow all of my words and start something stupid about the weather or something.

''I'm sorry for bringing it up again..''

Brittany's voice shook me out of my trance. I shook my head and took the last remaining step forward. I brought my hand up and brushed my palm over the side of her face, tilting my head to the side to follow the trace of my fingers on her skin. Brittany closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

''Don't be, I just.. I just need-''

''A little more time..'' Brittany sighed and opened her eyes again. ''I know.''

I dropped my hand from the side of her face, unsure if she still wanted me to touch her. It feels like with every minute that's passing by and I'm not completely honest about me, about us, that Brittany is slipping away from me more and more.  
When I was about to take a step back to give her some space, Brittany tangled our hands together and pulled me back into her. I felt my heart skip another beat and looked down at our intertwined hands, still amazed how perfectly well we fitted together.

''I'm sorry.'' I mumbled and didn't dare to look up at her piercing blue eyes just yet.

''Last night, when you told me you loved me.. did you mean it?''

Her words startled me, because I didn't think she had heard that last night. I lifted my head slightly, just far enough to look at her lips and I could immediately picture everything that happened last night.

* * *

_Flashback_

I was sprawled out on my bed after Cheerios practice. My hair was still a little wet from the shower I took at school, but I was too lazy to change into my pajama right after I came home. Luckily my parents aren't here to whine about me having to go to bed early. They're visiting my grandparents for a few days and for once I'm actually pretty happy that I have to go to school instead. I was surprised that I was allowed to stay alone at home, but as long as I call every day, they're fine with it. My mom even bought groceries for me, well it looks more like she bought groceries for whole Africa because even though I eat a lot, there's no way I'm able to eat everything that she has stuffed in the refrigerator. Luckily I have a secret weapon for that.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the contacts to Brittany's number. It's more laziness that I'm scrolling to her number, because I've called her so many times in my life already that I've memorized her number perfectly by now.

Just after one ring, she picked up already.

''Hi San!''

I held back a giggle after her bubbly answer and lifted myself up so I was leaning against the headboard of my bed.

''Hey Britt-Britt. What are you doing?''

''I'm giving Lord Tubbington a bath, but I can't find his duck.''

''I'm sure he's fine without his duck.'' I chuckled. ''Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch a movie or something? My parents are gone until next weekend and I'm bored out of my mind.''

Brittany squealed through the phone, so I briefly removed my phone from my ear before holding it back against me again.

''Yes! Sleepover?''

''Yeah sounds good.''

''Okay I'll be right there!''

Before I could say anything more, Brittany hung up the phone. A big smile was plastered on my face and I made a little fist pump before quickly changing into something comfortable, but not too comfortable since I have to look good for Brittany.

An hour later, Brittany and I were lying on my bed watching a random movie that Brittany brought with her. The popcorn that I've made was standing in between us on the bed, which made it impossible to secretly crawl closer to Brittany.

''Do you want some more popcorn?'' I asked when I noticed the bucket was almost empty. I know Brittany always gets full after one bucket so I'm sure she doesn't want anything more.

''No. I'm good.'' She smiled and returned her attention to my TV.

Score. I grabbed the bucket and put it down on my nightstand. Almost immediately after I did that, Brittany smiled and crawled closer towards me under the blanket. My breath hitched in my throat when she draped her arm over my waist and snuggled her head in the crook of my head.

''You're comfy.'' She hummed.

We've cuddled and done some 'stuff' before, but I'm still not able to keep my breathing under control even with these small physical contacts.

''You too.'' I managed to say and wrapped my around her shoulder.

A few minutes later, I gave up with trying to suppress the urge to breathe heavier. It's just physically impossible with Brittany so close against me. I think Brittany noticed immediately, because she lifted her head up from my chest and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''Are you okay?''

''Hmm, yeah.. Of course.'' I spluttered out.

''You're breathing really heavy though.'' She mumbled and leaned up on her elbow, suddenly hovering over my face really close. Yeah, doesn't really help. I tried to regain some confidence and lifted my hand to tuck a string of her hair behind her ear.

''You just have that effect on me.''

Suddenly without any other word, she closed the distance between us and kissed me. Her lips were soft, as soft as always, but there was nothing soft about the kiss. It was filled with eagerness and passion. I melted into it, opening my lips and kissing her back. Suddenly she pulled back again and her heavy breaths floated against my lips.

"I'm sorry.'' She mumbled.

"For what?'' I asked confused.

"I know you said that you wanted to wait with us until you're ready, but.. I just.. I don't think I can wait.''

Her words hit me like a punch in the stomach, because it what I've been afraid of. That she doesn't want to wait until I've finally made the decision to tell everyone.

"Wait, I'm saying it wrong.'' She said before I could respond. "I don't want to pressure you in coming out if you're not ready for it yet, I understand. But I don't think I can't not kiss you when were alone.''

I stared up at her sad eyes, feeling every word hit me like a brick. I don't want her to be sad and although I thought it was best to keep things on a slow pace, it's probably the suckiest idea ever. And when we're alone in my room right now, what could go wrong? What could be wrong about something that feels so good anyway.

I shook my head and cupped her cheeks with my hands, rubbing my thumbs over some freckles.

"Then kiss me..'' I whispered and pulled her back into me.

Brittany scanned my face again as if to see if I was really okay with it, but then after finding the confirmation in my eyes, she let me guide her back to my lips. Our lips grazed against each other with ease, both sighing into each other's mouth from satisfaction.

I think we've laid there for a while, just slowly making out, occasionally Brittany started sucking in my neck to give us both air. After a little while, I felt her leg rubbing over my thighs as she was straddling me. We knew just how to touch each other and we've spent a lot of time before kissing and touching all over the neck, arms, back, stomach and legs. We rolled around over my bed taking turns being the one in control as it got more and more heated.

The heat picked up as the kissing became more raw and needy, each of us melting into the other, until there was no more 'other' and we became one in the moment. I felt her hand on my hip, pulling me towards her and my hands fell to her shoulders. I opened my eyes as our kissing continued, almost to make sure it was still real. It was.

There was a roughness to what she was doing, pushing me deep into the matrass and the tugs of my lips with her teeth were intoxicating. She smelt like my perfume, something I took special note of when her kisses moved to my neck and I did the same. Our legs entwined, my hands finding a way to her butt, squeezing it tightly, pulling her closer into me.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany breathed out as I felt her teeth pull at my earlobe. I just moaned and continued grinding myself against her thigh. Clothes were being pulled off in the process of rolling around on my bed, until we were both only in our panties. We´ve seen each other naked so many times during showers at school before we started doing stuff like this, that we were completely comfortable with each other's bodies.

Her fingers suddenly slipped beneath the waistband of my panties and had expertly found my heat.  
I bit my lip from moaning too loudly from the sudden contact.

"You feel so good.´´ she whispered, getting another moan from me. I couldn't help it. You know the cheesy romance movies where a woman describes a touch as "electric". I always thought it was bullshit. Well, I´m convinced by Brittany every time. The second I felt her fingers on me it was like a jolt of pure, delightful electricity. I´ve been with a few guys before Brittany, trying to keep up a stupid image at school, but Brittany only knows how to touch me in the right way. Her thumb found my clit as two of her fingers rubbed along the length of me. I felt my hips bucking but her firm hands held me in place. As her fingers slipped inside me, a sound finally escaped my lips.

"Oh fuck, Britt" I yelled loudly. Normally I probably would´ve been worried about my parents being downstairs, luckily they´re not here now.

Fingering me in these particular panties wasn't easy but Brittany did it with unbelievable skill. Until I´ve had enough of it myself and lifted my butt up from the bed to help her getting it off. She did it quickly in a smooth move, before kissing me deeply again.  
Her fingers were thrusting into me with care, but still passionate. I tried to catch my breath, but all I could do was spread my legs and moan. Pretty soon I was writhing in ecstasy. Brittany´s head had moved to my neck to my exposed breasts, alternating between treating them gently and roughly. Gentle licks, playful bites and all I could do was move my hands to the back of her head, desperately keeping her in place.

''Relax..'' She mumbled with a sweet smile and pressed her lips against mine softly. We grazed lazily as I felt the heat in my lower stomach built up like a skyscraper. Her fingers seemed to bend slightly as she went a little faster. That was all it took for me to stumble over the edge. An orgasm that made my fingers and toes feel as though they were on fire from a thousand tiny fireworks going off inside me. I sighed out her name as she peppered kisses all over my face. I felt another shock wave course through my body and then, finally, I just collapsed into a delightful feeling.

I have no idea how long I was passed out for from that intense pleasure, but when I opened my eyes, like waking from a delicious dream, Brittany's soft blue eyes were sparkling at me. Brittany was still lying on top of me, breathing heavily, her soft breasts pressed against mine and her fingers still buried inside me. I giggled from pleasure and caressed her back with my hands.

''I love it when you say my name like that.'' she giggled, pulling her fingers out of me gently. ''Was it good? ''

If I had been more in control of my voice, I might have pointed out the ridiculousness of that question. Instead of giving her an answer I cupped her cheeks with my hands and pulled her down to me. I tenderly pressed our lips together in a long lingering kiss, savoring her sweet taste.

The kiss developed into a long night of whispering sweet nothings, moaning each other's name and caressing each other's skin with care and want.  
When the night started to get replaced with an upcoming morning, we were tangled up in each other's arms. I pressed a kiss on her forehead as she mumbled something I couldn't understand. Her eyes were close so I was using this moment to stare at her for a little while before I closed my own eyes too.

''I love you Brittany.'' I mumbled right before I dozed off too. "So much.''

_End flasback_

* * *

**Santana POV**

My cheeks were probably deep red from the memories, but Brittany's hand on my chin pulled be back into reality and forced me to look at her.

"You said that you love me. Do you?'' She asked barely audible.

The intense gaze in her eyes and the way her other arm was wrapped around my waist, was overwhelming me. If I tell her that I love her, I want it to be real. I mean, I obviously love her, but how can it be something, really mean something, when I don't even have the courage to let everyone else know that I love her. If I ever find that courage. Brittany is the only reason why I would even do that.

"Brittany..'' I sighed and grabbed her hand in mine that was resting underneath my chin. "Last night was amazing, you know it was. And I.. you're my best friend-"

Before I could finish, Brittany slipped away from between me and the sink and walked into a toilet, immediately locking the door behind her.

"Britt, can you come out please? I wasn't finished.'' I sighed.

No answer. I leaned forward so my forehead was resting against the door, flattening my hand out against it too to knock.

"Please come out.'' I tried again.

"I need to pee, I'll see you in the Glee club.'' Her voice sounded soft, but I was relieved that I didn't hear tears behind it. That's at least a good thing, I can still fix this.

"Okay.. I'll see you in a minute. Can you come over afterwards?''

"Yeah..''

I pulled myself together and decided to wait for her in the Glee club so she can have some space too. I walked back through the empty halls, since the rest of the school was already out, and opened up the door to the choir room.

Everyone was talking through each other and I took my seat in the back again next to Quinn.

"Ugh have you seen the list Mr. Schue makes us sing for nationals? I can't believe this is what we have to do in our senior year.'' Quinn began, but I wasn't really listening.

"Hmm, yeah."

"What yeah?"

"Hmm?'' I hummed and stared towards the door, hoping that Brittany wouldn't take too long.

"Did you hear what I say? You're acting weird.'' Quinn frowned and waved the papers up and down in front of my eyes to snap me out of it.

"Yeah something about the music?'' I sighed as I looked towards the paper in my hands with the song list.

"It's all 90s songs. We really need to say something about it.'' Tina jumped in and turned around in her seat in front of Quinn.

"Where is Mr. Schue anyway?'' Sam frowned.

"He got a phone call, he's in the hallway." Rachel said. "Oh and by the way, I'm sure we can all agree on the fact that I'll be taking the lead on song 1&2.''

"Oh hellz no!" I said loudly right at the moment Mr. Schue came walking back in the choir room, well more running back in the choir room. Followed by coach Beiste. They both seemed in a state of shock as they ran through the choir room to block and lock the doors and finally they turned off the light.

"Uhm what the hell is going on?'' I frowned.

"Sleepover!'' Kurt squealed and clapped his hands.

"Okay I need you all to stay calm..'' Mr Schue whispered while rolling Artie to the wall. "Please come sit on the floor behind the boxes very quietly."

"Strange way to explain the song list.'' Mike mumbled.

"We just got a phone call from the local police that there's been some troubles in town and that we all need to stay inside with the doors locked.'' Coach Beiste almost panted, probably from running. Or her and Mr. Schue did some dirty things in that hallway. Ew, gross thought.

"What kind of troubles?" Mercedes frowned while plopping down on the floor.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to Quinn. I'm sure this is just a stupid training or something.

"What I'm about to tell you isn't a joke even though it sounds really crazy, but.. they've told us that there are weird people, almost zombie like things suddenly appearing and wandering around. They've been near the school already so it's important to stay inside the choir room until they've cleared this up."

"Hold up..'' I chuckled. "Is this your way of forcing us to sing your song list at Nationals by making up some sick zombie apocalypse shit."

"Oh my god.." Kurt yelled. Everyone looked at him to see him looking at his phone. "It's true guys.. There are already reports of people missing and heavy injuries at the hospital.''

"It's not funny Kurt, you're scaring me.'' Blaine said as he looked towards the phone too. Almost right away he brought his hand up to cover his mouth too.

"I wish I had an logical explanation guys, but until we know more, I'm going to keep you in here. Maybe those sick people or whatever it is come inside the school. We're safe in this room. Just everyone keep your phone on silent and keep quiet okay?"

Everyone seemed to get a little scared and nodded, Tina started sobbing a little and cuddled into Mike's protective arm.

"This is fucking bullshit. I'm going to get Brittany out of the bathroom and we're going home.'' I said and stood up to walk towards the door. As soon as I stood up we heard doors opening in the hallway, it sounded like the big doors from the entrance of the school. Everyone held their breath and listened closely. A weird kind of scream echoed through the hallways too and actually startled me too.

"Santana sit down!'' Mr. Schue hissed.

The sounds scared me too, but all I could think about was Brittany still sitting alone in the bathroom with no idea what is going on. What if there really are some psychos out there and she runs into them. Oh god.

"I'm going to get Brittany.'' I said and ran towards the door. I already started to throw some boxes on the side, but almost immediately big arms from Coach Beiste picked me up from the ground.

"You need to stay here Santana!" She said.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to kick out of her embrace.

"You're putting everyone in danger, stop!'' Mr. Schue said as he tried to hold me back too.

The rest of the Glee club just stared at me and some were staring towards the floor, not knowing what to do from fear.

"Does no one care that Brittany is out there all alone? You selfish bastards!'' I screamed angrily, not understanding why they could just sit there. "I swear to god Beiste if you don't let me go right now I'm going to scream so loud that Brittany will hear me all the way in the bathroom.''

"It's not safe Santana, please calm down.''

"I don't fucking care.'' I yelled and with all the strength I had, I managed to fight out of Beiste's hold and ran for the other door where less boxes were blocking the way. I kicked them out of the way and immediately unlocked the door. I felt tears stinging in my eyes when I felt a strong hand on my wrist, stopping me from running into the hallway.

"Come back, I'm sure she's hiding there too!" Mr. Schue said while quickly looking right and left in the hallways to see if something was there.

All I could picture was Brittany alone in there, probably scared about those sounds she just heard too. And what if something already got to her and she needs my help. I was so blinded from adrenaline and the urge of getting to Brittany, that I didn't let fear get to me. I shook my head and wiped away some tears with my other hand.

"I'm sorry.'' I managed to say, before I yanked my hand out of his grip and took a run for the bathrooms.

* * *

**So I've had a request to make a zombie apocolypse type of story featuring Brittana. I'm putting this chapter out to see if there are more people interested in this type of storyline. Let me know if you'd like me to continue this. =)**


End file.
